No Place Like Home
by Rubberducky100
Summary: Winter was never much fun in the windy city. Not in Ray Kowalski's oppinion. He thought Hawaii was the place to be during winter.  And, this year, he was going to treat himself to some time off.  At least that's what he thinks?
1. Hawaii or Bust

Well I really just felt like writing a good RayK story!  
>I really appreciate reviews! Criticism is ALWAYS accepted!<p>

Summary: Winter was never much fun in the windy city. Not in Ray Kowalski's oppinion. He thought Hawaii was the place to be during winter. And, this year, he was going to treat himself to some time off. At least that's what he thinks? Will he get his well deserved vacation or will trouble follow?

xxxxxxxxxx

Ray gazed at downtown Chicago through the tinted windows of Meg Thatcher's black Catalac. Turnbull, Meg, and Fraser we're taking Ray to the airport where he was to take a five day vacation in Honolulu, Hawaii. Then, The Cadilac drove over a curb and back on to the road again.  
>"Turnbull, I want to make it to the airport alive!" Ray hissed at the mountie.<p>

"Sorry, Ray." Turnbull responded recorrecting the vehicle back on to the road.

"You know, Ray" Fraser started. "I never knew you had such an interest in the tropics. What do you plan to do in Hawaii?"

"Uh, I haven't actually thought about that yet. I might just sit at the beach all day. Ya know, catch some waves and stuff."

"I went to Hawaii once. I had a wonderful time!" Meg added.

"What d'ya do?" Ray asked trying to collect some ideas.

"Well, I actually met someone there. We went out every night I was there."

"You...you..." Fraser began as he cleared his throat "You met someone? There?"

"Yes. We had a delightful time." Somehow this worried Fraser. Even thought this was long beofre they had ever met. The next thing Meg said worried him even more.

"I should drop him a letter sometime." Meg said smiling and looking around. Fraser gulped and turned white as a ghost.

"Ya ok, Frase?" Ray asked his partner.

"Yes fine" His voice craked a little. "Couldn't be better!" Dief, sitting in the back between Fraser and Ray, whined knowing that his master as lying.

"I know its only five day but, I'm kinda, gonna miss you guys." Ray said feeling unnaturally sappy. Dief whined again looking at Ray.

"Hey, I'll miss you too, buddy." He patted Dief on the head.

"We have arrived at the airport." Turnbull said dashing out of the vehicle trying to open all the doors.

"Thank you kndly, Turnbull." Fraser said "Well Ray, I guess We will pick you up here in precicely five days, three hours, and tweenty two minutes."

"Uh, yeah I guess so, Fraser." Ray said, not really sure what Fraser had just said.

"Goodbye, Ray. And have a nice time." Meg addresed Ray shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I will, Thanks." Ray said. Turnbull saluted. "Uh, yeah, at ease Turnbull."

Ray walked away thinking to himself, "I can't believe the crazy bunch of friends I just left." He grinned and dissapeared into the building.

A clumsy older man picked up his luggage and loaded it onto the plane. "Whoops!" He yelled droping two of the suitcases. "Sorry!"

"Thats ok. I got it." Ray said bending down to pick up one of the bags. He bumped heads with someone else trying to help him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said before even looking up.

"Oh no, please, I'm sorry." The girl said that bumped into him. She handed him the bag. "Um, Are you a stewardess? You're dressed like one."

"Yeah, I 've been working here about as long as I can remember!" "Ha, I know what you mean." Ray added slightly awkwardly.

"Um, I...I... what fight are you on?"

"Uh, to Honolulu, flight 409."

"Aw, great thats the flight I work on! I'll take your bags there now."

"Ok, thanks."

"Nice meeting you..?" She hinted for a name.

"Uh Ray K...Kowalski. I mean Veechio. I...I was thinkin' of someone else. You can call me Ray" He laughed at himself and managed to raise his hand up to shake hers.

"Oh, Hi. I'm Lynnette Macglider. You can call me Lynn. Thats what everyone else calls me!"

She left. He sat down. Ray thought to himself alot before the flight. Mostly about Lynn. Could he have feelings for her already? Love at first sight happens sometimes.

"Flight 409 now loading." A man called over the speaker.

Ray jumped up and boarded the flight. He quickly found his seat and sat down. Lynn walked over with a cup of coffee for him.

"Hi again, stranger. I brought you a cup of coffee." She sat on the arm of his chair for a minute.

"Hey, thanks. How long is this flight anyway?"

"Um, weather permitting, about eight hours." She sighed a little.

"So, Where are you from? Chicago, or were you just passing through?"

"Yeah, Chicago."

"What do you do for a livin'?" She stood back up and leaned on his chair.

"Uh, I'm a cop. Detective actually. Chicago PD."

"Thats cool! I always wanted to be a cop. Catching robbers and stuff. But my folks didn't want me in that kind of danger everday."

"Yeah, You're pretty much describing my life. I became a cop anyway." He gazed into his cup of coffee and looked up at her.

Another stewardess walked over and whispered something to Lynn.

"Ok, I got to go. Pilot wants some coffee before we take off. I'll talk to you again later."

"Sounds good." Lynn picked up a coffee pot and walked into the pilots chambers. "Here ya go."

She walked in and saw the pilot and co-pilot looking at a map. They quickly dropped a piece of paper when she walked in.

"Don't you ever knock!" One of them said.

"Sorry." She replied. She left as soon as she could. These we're new pilots. She had a strange feeling about the trip. Lynn picked up the paper they dropped before she left.

"Hey, Lynn?" Ray asked her as she walked past him. "Can I get some more coffee?"

"Sure, Sweetheart!" Lynn grabbed his cup and ran to the kitchen. She poured his cup of coffee and set it down to read the piece of paper.

"Oh my word!" She dropped the paper on the ground. And almost screamed. She kept whimpering until Ray turned around to see if she was ok.

Lynn walked out and sat down next to Ray." Hey, you ok?" He asked as he put an arm around her.

"No, and neither are you."

Ray turned a little pale and looked at her with deep eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean read this paper."

He couldn't believe it The pilots were going to crash the plane!

"What are we going to do?"

"Where did you get this, Lynn?"

"I saw one of the pilots drop it."

Lynn almost started to cry. Ray sighed and put a hand through her hair.

Just thenthe plane jolted and sent passangers flying around.

"Ray!" Lynn screamend. The plane was going straight down.

"Hold on, Lynn." He held her and they sat on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Will the pilot really crash their plane? I was Sort of going for MacGyver with the name Lynn MacGlyder :D **Thats all for now. I will work on more tomorrow. Please review if you want me to continue.


	2. De Plane!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane was coming down fast now. Everyone started to screm and Lynn started to cry.

"Shh, Its ok Lynn." Ray reassured her as he wrapped an arm around her and brushed his fingers through her long brown hair.

"We need to move up to the front of the plane and talk to the captain." Lynn said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Won't they kill us? Ya know, since their the ones crashing the plane?"

"No, Lynn's right." Another stewardess walked over and crouched down next to them. "I have the key's to the captains chambers right here."

The other stewardess lead Ray and Lynn to the front of the plane and they waddled into the captains chambers. The other sturadest went first but Lynn stopped Ray.

"Ray? I snuck this gun on to the plane. I don't have a license for it but, your a cop so...can you use it?" Lynn asked holding a gun in front of him.

"Uh, yeah, thanks" He looked at her with mixed emotions.

"You can arrest me if you want I just thought it was more important to live ya know?" She laughed a little.

"Yeah, I understand. I won't arrest you either. Mostly because you just saved our lives."

They walked in the captains chambers and saw the captain holding other stewardess at gun point. She screamed for help and Ray drew Lynn's gun on them.

"Freeze! We can work this out. Let her go and put the plane back in the air. We'll work something out I promise." Ray was trying to reamain calm but with the both stewardess whimpering and the lives of over 30 people in his hands made the situation very stressful.

"Ha! I will shoot her! Drop your gun or I'm gonna shoot 'er!" The so called pilot called out.

"Alright." He slowly bent over and set his gun on the ground. "Sorry." He looked at Lynn.

"You have no reason to be sorry." She reassured him. They shot a look at each other and then glued their eyes back to the captain.

"Tell me" Ray started. "What could ya possibley gain from crashing a plane full of innocent people and yourselves?"

"Its just as they say in the movies." The captain started. "'If I told you, I'd have to kill you.'"

"But your gonna kill us anyway?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Get outta here!" The co-pilot walked over to the three and shoved them out of the room.

"Well, that was a total waaste of time." the other stewardess said croosing her arms. Suddenly the plane made a mad dive downward.

Ray rammed himself again the steel door to the control room but it was no use.

"Ray?" Lynn called him over to the window to look in the control room.

"The cowards jumped the plane!" Ray exclamed seeing there was no one flying the plane.

"Wait" Lynn ran to the other side of the plane, triping several times. "Parachutes."

"How many?" Ray asked. Lynn pulled open a door for the supply closet.

"It looks like there enough for everyone on board." The other stewardess grabbed a bunch of parachutes and handed them out to everyone. Then, she briefly instructed the people on how to use them.

"I've never used a parachute before." Lynn cried to Ray.

"Well that makes two of us. I guess we'll learn together?"

She nodded and opened up the door. The air gushed in and knocked the three off their feet. Everyone else jumped out and Ray and the two stewardess were last.

"Are we going to jump or what?" The other stewardess asked seeing the paralyzed look on Ray and Lynn's face.

"Uh yeah. Whats your name anyway?" Ray asked her blinking a few times.

"Yeah, I'm Jackie." The other stewardess said.

"Ok great. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm scared." Jackie said.

"Well that makes three of us. Ray?" Lynn asked reaching out her hand for his.

"Ok, hold on." He grabbed both of the girls hands and they jumped. The jump was slow and seemed to last forever. Soon they pulled the cord on their parachutes and glided down to who knows where. Ray thought to himself...

"How can this happen? All I wanted was some time off!"

The three landed to the ground with a thud.

"Everyone ok?" Ray asked trying to brush himself off.

"I'm fine." Lynn said as Ray grabbed her hand to lift her up. "Where's Jackie?"

"Jackie?" Ray yelled.

"I'm over here." She pulled herself out from behind a tree. "I'm fine too."

"Good. Anyone know where we're at?" Ray asked the girls. They shook their heads. "Ok, thats great! Lets look around."

Just as the three walked away, the pilot and co-pilot fell out of the tree above where they were standing.

I would like to thank KirstyMD and ambiguous wing for their advice. I'll finish it soon! Keep reviewing!


	3. The Traitor Of O' Hare

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Consulate...

"Constable Fraser? Constable Fraser? Constable Fraser?" Turnbull cried running down the halls of the consulate.

"Calm down Turnbull. Now breathe in and out. Ok, what is it?" The Mountie put a hand on Turnbull's shoulder.

"The flight Ray was on. It was 409, correct?" Turnbull asked gasping for breath.

"Yes, Why? Did something happen?"

"I'm afraid there are rumors spreading of a plane crash numbered 409."

"Oh dear." The Mountie became concerned. Turnbull rarely bothered him with something if it wasn't important.

"Fraser? Come here now!" Meg shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" He nearly tripped over Turnbull to rush downstairs.

"Yes, Sir?"

"The news. Flight 409 has crashed somewhere near Oklahoma City. I'm afraid they have not found any bodies yet."

"So its true then. Thank you kindly, Meg..er..sir...I mean Meg."

"Just Meg. And, I'll let you know if they find anything."

"Alright then. I'm heading down to the police station to see if they know yet. Please be ok, Ray."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take him long to arrive at the station. The Mountie had never ran so fast in his entire life. He ran into the station right to Frannie's desk.

"Ah, Francesca, have you seen Lt. Welch?"

"Uh, yeah he's in his office, Frase. Are you ok? You seem kinda out of breath?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there's been a plane crash. Particularly Ray's plane."

"Oh my God! Have you heard anything?"

"No, actually that's why I came here."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's alright Francesca. Excuse me." He walked to Welch's office, completely forgetting to knock.

"Sir? Ah, Elaine." Elaine was standing next to Welch's desk holding a huge pile of files.

"Hey, Fraser." She said.

"Constable, its very unlike you to not knock."

"Oh, I hadn't realized I forgot. Sir Have you heard anything from Ray?"

"Vecchio or Kowalski?"

"Kowalski."

"No, he's on vacation remember? I don't expect to hear form him either."

"Sir, I'm afraid his plane has crashed somewhere in Oklahoma. I was wondering if you had heard form him?"

"Oh no." Elaine sat practically fell on the nearby couch. Welch sprang up.

"I'll get on it right now." He stepped out of the office to command his cops to research the topic when Elaine stopped him.

"Was it O' Hare? Was Ray taking off from O' Hare?" Elaine asked she started to panic.

"Yes, We drove him there today."

"Oh no!" her head sank into her hands.

"What is it Elaine?" Welch entered the room again.

"Well, there has been two terrorists masquerading as pilots at O' Hare. No one knows how they keep getting in. Probably a traitor stewardess or something."

"How come I never heard about this and you did?" Welch demanded.

"O' Hare's trying to keep it under locks. Ya know, bad for business and stuff. My best friend is a stewardess. She tells me everything that happens there."

"Alright, Let's get on this thing. Elaine, Francesca work. Constable I want you to go to the airport." The girls rushed out and Fraser followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More soon. Keep reviwing!


	4. The Lady With The Turban

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie was getting tired. The three of them had been walking around in circles for some time now.

"Are we there yet?"

"Jackie, honey, I'm not even sure where there is." Lynn told her fellow stewardess. "Ray, where are we going?"

"Uh, I guess we'll know when we get there."

There was a few minutes of silence then, "Are we there now?" Jackie asked again. Lynn sighed.

"Jackie, we've only been walking for ten minutes! No offense but your sounding kinda like a child here. I'm trying to think so will ya just stop complaining?"

"I'm sorry, Ray"

"That's ok. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at ya." He didn't want to mean. He just wanted to get the two girls out of here safely. It was up to him now.

Ray stopped in front of Lynn. "What?" She asked.

"Did you hear that?" He turned around and looked behind her.

"Uh, apparently not. What was it?"

"Hm. I don't know. Nothing I guess, just sounded like someone was following us." He looked back a few more times and started walking again.

"Ray, I think I heard it?" Lynn asked him. He spun around fast.

"Where?"

"Over there I..." She stopped and looked at Ray, "Ray, where's Jackie?"

"Jackie? Jackie?" They split up and searched around for a bit.

"Lynn?" Ray shouted looking in all directions.

"Yeah what is it?" She jumped out from behind a bush.

"Uh, nothing. I thought I lost you too. Stay with me ok?"

"Alright. I will, Ray. Did you find her?"

"No. You?"

"Would I be askin' if I had?" She put her hands on her hips and faced him.

"Good point. Lets go, maybe she'll turn up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elaine sat at her desk chewing on a pencil. Welch walked over and leaned on her desk.

"Anything?" He asked. She looked up.

"Nope. I'm waiting for Fraser to call. He said He was going to call from the airport. Do you think Ray's... ya know?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Elaine. He's a smart cop."

"I know." She looked back down again and Welch left. Frannie walked over to her Elaine's desk.

"Elaine? I got something." Elaine sprang up.

"What?"

"A picture from a security camera at the airport." Frannie handed Elaine the picture.

"Is this the terrorist?"

"Yeah. I gave the picture to Frase before he left. Maybe he can ask around."

"Great. It looks like a girl wearing a turban?" Elaine squinted at the picture.

"That's what I was thinking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fraser walked into the airport and held the door open for several people before continuing to the information desk.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" A older woman turned around and starred at Fraser.

"Ma'am?" He asked again.

"Are you a Mountie?" She finally spoke.

"Yes, I first came to Chicago on the" She interrupted him.

"Look, there's a line behind that stretches all the way to Mexico! So, would you mind hurrying it up a bit?"

"Of course Ma'am. I was wondering if you had seen anyone here that looked something like this?"

"No, sorry. Looks kinda like a girl wearing a turban?"

"Hm. I suppose it does."

"Wait a minute." She stopped Fraser from leaving.

"Yes?"

"There's a girl that walks around here with a turban and a veil. She's been here almost everyday this week."

"Is she here now?"

"Uh, no she boarded flight 409,"

"That's Rays flight. Thank you kindly, Miss."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was growing dark now and Ray was starting to worry about where him and Lynn would spend the night.

"Ray, I'm tired. Where are we going to sleep at tonight?" Lynn yawned.

"I don't know, Lynn. I'm getting tired too." Ray stopped in front of Lynn again.

"Hear something again?"

"Yeah, I think that bush just moved." Suddenly two men jumped out and attacked them. Ray tried to fight them off but he was too tired.

"Hey your the pilots." Lynn said as the two men pulled out some rope to tie them up.

"Smart lady aren't ya?" One of the men said.

"What do you want with us anyway?" Ray blurted out wanting to be back home again.

"Hey, we don't have anything against you personally. We're just doin' our jobs."

"What jobs?" Obviously no one was going to answer that. One of the men bent over to start a fire and Lynn saw her chance to grab the knife out of his pocket.

"Ray?" She whispered. Ray looked at her and she kicked a knife over to him.

"Nice work." He whispered back to her and picked up the knife. First he untied himself then walked over to Lynn.

"Hey!" One of the men said. The man wrestled Ray to the ground. Lynn tried to grab the knife but the other man grabbed it. Ray finally slammed the man against a tree.

"Alright, You to tell me who your working for, why you crashed the plane, and what you want with us before I break you neck, ok?" Ray was gasping for breath still and when the man spoke.

"Alright alright! We were told to crash this plane because of some guy."

"What guy? Gimme a name."

"Christopher Wendell"

"Christopher Wendell? As in Christopher Wendell Executives?" Ray continued grilling him.

"Yeah. He made a deal with the boss to borrow a few million bucks."

"Whose the boss?"

"Name's Black-Jack. No ones ever met him. He lends money but charges interest. Christopher borrowed a million dollars from him. And in return Black-Jack charged him three million since he was a week late on payment.

"What do we have to do with this?"

"Black-Jack said to bring him anyone that was on the plane."

"Why?"

"Ray look out!" Lynn shouted as the other man hit Ray over the head with an oversized log.

"Well, I guess you'll find out now won't you?" The other man said.

Lynn raced down to Ray and tried to make him comfortable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! More soon so stay tuned!


	5. Merry Christmas!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray woke up and found himself inside a cave with Lynn glaring over him.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was starting to think you were dead."

"What happened?" Ray tried to bring himself up to a sitting position with Lynn's help.

"You were hit over the head with some log on steroids. Then they dragged us to this cave."

"Well it felt like a log on steroids." He rubbed his head.

"What now?" Lynn asked.

"Well we can't do much while its snowin' out side. Ha! And to think I was trying to get away from the snow and cold and end up gettin' myself closer to it!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was going to stay in Hawaii for the holiday too."

"Well, it looks like we're gonna spend it together. Are you cold?"

"Yeah." He put his arms around her and they fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now it was morning at the consulate.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Constable Fraser. I have prepared some breakfast featuring Ham and Eggs." Turnbull greeted the mountie at the stair case.

"Thank you, Turnbull." Fraser walked into the kitchen to see Meg hanging up the phone. "Fraser?"

"Yes?" The Mountie asked sitting down.

"That was Lt. Welch. He said he has tickets for you to fly to Oklahoma and join the search party if you want."

"That sounds fine."

"Fine? You promised you would stay with me over the holidays? Not that I care but, but."

"Oh, thats right. You can always come with me if you like?"

"If I like? Do you think my idea of a merry Christmas is searching through snow and endless miles of fields for someone I barely know?"

"Well of course not. But, he's my best friend and I know I couldn't live with myself knowing I'm sitting around the firplace while he's missing in feet of snow."

"Its not that I don't care. I just"

"I understand. I think I'll prepare for my flight."

Nothing more was said. Meg felt guilty as she sat down and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Lynn, wake up." Ray sat up and realized it was morning.

"Hm? Did the snow stop?" Lynn pulled herself up to sit.

"Yeah, I got a feeling that its a long way back home."

"Well, I guess we had better start then." She said walking out of the cave. But Ray stopped her.

"What?"

"Shh. Look." She turned around and saw the men that knocked Ray out were guarding outside the cave.

"Great! now what?"

"Uh, there's two of us and two of them. So, odds are even."

"Ha! What can I do?"

"Well, ya got yer beauty." He said sheepishly.

"Right. So I should go out there and tease them right?" she crossed her arms.

"No!" He thought for a minute. "Ya know, that might not be such a bad idea after all." He picked up a log similar to the one that was used on him.

"Oh, I get! I should distract them or something?"

"Yeah, you go out there and sturt your stuff or whatever and I'll whack 'em while their distracted!"

"Ok, um I'm really an awful actor."

"That's ok. Just go out there and pretend it was someone you like."

"Like you?"

He hadn't even realized what she said. "Yeah pretend you like me and I'm standing out there."

"Ray? I don't have to pretend." She kissed him on the cheek and left the cave to do her thing. Ray was paralyzed as to what just happened.

"Hello boys." She greeted them in a flirty tone.

"Look, princess is awake." One of the men stood up and walked over to her.

"Look I'm sure we can make a deal?" She said putting her foot on a log.

"Oh can we?" They were falling for it and walked over towards her.

"Yes!" Ray jumped out behind them and hit them both with the log several times. "Yes, you can."

"Wow! We make a pretty good team huh?"

"That we do. Come on let's go."

"Where?" Before Ray could answer that, someone answered it for him.

"No where." A voice said from behind them. "I thought I told you two to watch them! Oh, I underestimated you two. You we're able to capture my thugs."

"Who's there?" Ray finally asked putting an arm around Lynn. No one answered.

"Ray?" Lynn looked at him for help. "That voice. It sounds so familiar."

"It does." He agreed holding her tighter.

"Hello Ray and Lynn!" The woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Jackie?" Ray said in a cracky surprised voice.

"Jackie? Did they captrue you too?"

"No, Lynn. I think there's more to it than that."

"Smart boy. I'm the one who crashed your plane. Some call me Jackie while others call me BlackJack."

"We trusted you!" Lynn was furious. "I've know you for weeks! We even had lunch together!"

"Yes. And at all those lunches, you were training me about how the entire airport works!"

"You used me to learn about all the vulnerable points of the plane?"

"That's right." Suddenly the two thuds got up and grabbed Lynn and Ray. "Now take them back to the cave!"

"I'm sorry, Ray. This is all my fault."

"No, It's not your fault. This coulda happened to anyone. Heck, I'd have probably done the same thing!"

"Your sweet. But it is my fault and I'm going to get us out of here."

"Ya know what? I don't think you have to."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a feeling."

"A feeling of what?"

"I'm rather interested in this feeling myself." Jackie sat down facing them in the cave.

"Well, I guess that kinda feeling."

"Huh?" Suddenly Jackie was lifted up and spun around to stare in the eyes of a mountie.

"I suggest you realese my partner and his friend."

"Partner? Ray, I thought you were a Chicago cop?" Lynn asked.

"I am, Lynn."

"But how can you be partnered with a mountie?"

"That's a long story!"

"A m-moutnie?" Jackie was very confused.

"Yes." Fraser answered realeasing his grip on her shoulders. "Hello, Ray, Miss."

"Hey, Frase."

"Hi." Lynn said. She was very confused.

"Please let them go so the detective may read you your rights." Fraser said to Jackie.

"Let me go or I have my thugs kill yor friends."

"Oh dear." Fraser turned around and saw the thugs for the first time.

"Hey, Blackjack!" One of the thugs started. "'Thugs' is a very demeaning term."

"Oh please! You just can't get good thugs these days!" She sighed. "Just seize the mountie!"

"So can we trust the mountie, Ray?" Lynn asked Ray again.

"Like a brother."

"Ok then." Lynn sighed with relief from her previous confusion.

"Well, I suppose I should let you go then." Fraser realeased Jackie

"I suppose your right."

"But I'm afraid I wll have to take your prisoners with me." Fraser bent down to untie Ray and Lynn.

"If you do that. I'll have no choice but to kill Mr. Wendall."

"You found Wendall?" Lynn asked as the thugs tied up Fraser next to Ray and Lynn.

"Yes. It was a piece of cake. He was nearly unconcious from a head injury when we found him."

"Excues me. Ray? Who is Mr. Wendall?"

"Rich guy from Chicago. He made a deal with the devil. Or in this case Jackie."

"Flattery will get you no where, detective. He borrowed money from me and I want it back."

"Yeah two million dollars more than ya borrowed." Lynn added.

"You two shut up! See this?" Jackie pulled a remote out of her pocket. "This is a remote for a bomb. A bomb that just so happens to be attached to Mr. Wendall. So, no fancy stuff."

"How do you plan on getting away with this?" Fraser asked.

"Easy. Leave no witnesses."

"You just had to ask didn't ya, Fraser?" Ray starred at his partner.

"Sorry, Ray."

"Now what?" Lynn asked.

"Uh, Fraser this is Lynn McGlider a stewardess on my flight. Lynn this is Constable Benton Fraser."

"Hello, Lynn."

"Hi, Fraser." Somehow, she felt like she knew him already.

"Well when you two are done with your reunion, you can watch me blow Wendall to kingdom come! Haha!"

"What he refused to give ya yer money?" Ray asked sarcasticly

"No, he said he didn't have it. I'll teach him to play games with Blackjack." She placed her hand on the trigger of the remote. But she was violently thrown to the ground from someone behind her."

"That is for kidnapping my friends and ruining my holiday." Meg Thatcher said in full unifrom standing above Jackie.

"Meg? Sir?" Fraser asked his supperior.

"Inspector?" Ray asked just as surprised as Fraser was.

"What?" Lynn asked. "More Mounties? Are we in Canada?" Lynn was more confused than Ray and Fraser put together.

"No, Miss." Meg picked up Jackie. "We are all in Oklahoma."

"Oklahoma!" Ray and Lynn shouted at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Chicago...

"Vecchio?" Welch yelled to his detective from outside of his office.

"Yes, Sir?" Ray, Fraser, and Lynn ran over.

"Turns out this is not the first time Jackie has killed and tricked a rich guy into paying millions more than he should. We found everyone from the plane crash and they're doing just fine. Mr. Wendall is also fine and has offered Ray and Lynn accomidations back to Hawaii for the holiday."

"Uh," Ray and Lynn looked at each other. "I was thinking about that. I don't think I want to go anywhere for Christmas after all."

"Your call, detective." Welch added backing into his office.

"Ray, I don't want to go either." Lynn put her hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you wanna go, Lynn?"

"I want to spend my Christmas with you."

"Really?" He was shocked a woman wanted to be with him.

"Really!" He hugged her which lead to kissing.

"I'm not exactly planning a big fancy Christmas seeing I'm not even suppose to be here now." He laughed a little. "Besides my place is a mess! I don't even have a Christmas tree!"

"That's ok. I'm happy anywhere with you." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Fraser?" Meg walked over to the three while putting on her jacket.

"Yes Meg? Sir?"

"I just got off the phone with Turnbull. He has prepared a Christmas dinner for us. Ray would you and your girlfriend like to come?"

Ray did not answer right away because he was not use to hearing his name and girlfriend in the same sentence. "Yeah, you wanna go, Lynn? Can you handle more mounties?"

"Sure. I'm starving!" She cuddled up inside his jacket as the four of them walked out the door.

"Sir?" Fraser stopped Meg before she entered Ray's car.

"Yes, what is it Fraser?"

"Why did you come to Oklahoma?" The Mountie asked her as snow started falling on their shoulders.

"Well, I felt guilty for leaving you to spend your Christmas alone in the snow. It wasn't just that though. I wanted to find Ray as well."

"Thank you Kindly, Sir." Something about the way Fraser said that made Meg wrap her arms around Fraser and whispered in his ear. "Merry Christmas Benton."

"Merry Christmas, Meg." He replied hugging her as she hugged him.

Ray rolled down his window. "Hey, you guys want to wait 'til we get to the consulate to get romantic?"

"I'm waiting." Lynn told Ray. Fraser and Meg entered the car and they drove to the Consulate for a Merry Christmas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The End!

Hope ya'll liked it. It's kind of nice to ignore the hot weather and write/read something about cold weather for a change!  
>Please review if you like it! I do take criticism as well! A review will totally make my day! <p>


End file.
